The present invention relates to a fungicidal composition mainly for agricultural and horticultural use.
Various agricultural and horticultural fungicides have been known, but there are a great variety of diseases to be controlled and it is difficult to specify the kind of the disease in practice and control the disease by choosing a fungicide suitable for the disease. In addition, it is necessary to cope with the appearance of fungi which have acquired tolerance to specific agents and the occurrence of novel diseases due to the change of the mode of agriculture. For these reasons and the like, there is desired a fungicidal composition having a high activity and a wide anti-microbial spectrum.
The present invention provides a fungicidal composition which has a high activity and a wide antimicrobial spectrum and is markedly effective also against diseases caused by plant pathogenic fungi which have aquired tolerance to certain fungicides.
In detail, the present invention provides a fungicidal composition characterized by containing as active ingredients
(a) a compound represented by the formula I: 
(wherein Ar is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group, Y is an oxygen atom, an oxymethylene group or a methyleneoxy group, X is NR1R2 or OR3, and R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, are hydrogen atoms or alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms), and
(b) at least one compound selected from the group consisting of ethylenebis(dithiocarbamate) type fungicidal compounds, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)imide type fungicidal compounds, Chlorothalonil, phthalimide type fungicidal compounds, anilide type fungicidal compounds, Cymoxanil, Fosetyl, cyanopyrrole type fungicidal compounds, anilino heterocyclic fungicidal compounds, benzimidazole type fungicidal compounds and their precursors, sulfur, copper compounds, and carbamate type fungicidal compounds for controlling fungi tolerant to benzimidazole type fungicides.
The compound of the formula I used in the present invention includes the compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 63-23852, 3-246268 and 4-288045, etc.
In the formula I, the substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group represented by Ar refers to a phenyl group which may be substituted by one or more substituents selected from alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g. methyl group and ethyl group), halogen atoms (e.g. chlorine atom and bromine atom), haloalkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g. trifluoromethyl group), alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g. methoxy group), haloalkoxy groups (e.g. trifluoromethoxy group), cyano group, etc.
Y is an oxygen atom, an oxymethylene group or a methyleneoxy group, X is NR1R2 or OR3, and R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, are hydrogen atoms or alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl groups.
Some preferable specific examples of the compound of the formula I are given below;
(Ia) methyl xcex1-methoxyimino-2-[(2-methylphenoxy)methyl]phenylacetate 
(Ib) N-methyl-xcex1-methoxyimino-2-[(4-chloro-2-ethylphenoxy)methyl]phenylacetamide 
(Ic) N-methyl-xcex1-methoxyimino-2-[(3-chlorophenoxy)methyl]phenylacetamide 
(Id) N-methyl-xcex1-methoxyimino-2-[(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)methyl]phenylacetamide 
(Ie) N-methyl-xcex1-methoxyimino-2-[(2,5-dimethylphenoxy)methyl]phenylacetamide 
(If) N-methyl-xcex1-methoxyimino-2-[(3-trifluoromethylphenoxy)methyl]phenylacetamide 
(Ig) N-methyl-xcex1-methoxyimino-2-phenoxyphenylacetamide 
The fungicidal compound(s) used in admixture with the above-mentioned compound is (b) at least one compound selected from the group consisting of ethylenebis(dithiocarbamate) type fungicidal compounds, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)imide type fungicidal compounds, Chlorothalonil (tetrachloroisophthalonitrile), phthalimide type fungicidal compounds, anilide type fungicidal compounds, Cymoxanil, Fosetyl, cyanopyrrole type fungicidal compounds, anilino heterocyclic fungicidal compounds, benzimidazole type fungicidal compounds and their precursors, sulfur, copper compounds, and carbamate type fungicidal compounds for controlling fungi tolerant to benzimidazole type fungicides.
The compounds of each type are further explained below.
The ethylenebis(dithiocarbamate) type fungicidal compounds include zinc salt (Zineb), manganese salt (Maneb), salt with zinc and manganese (Mancozeb), etc.
The N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)imide type compounds include fungicidal compounds such as N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboxyimide (Procymidone), 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-5-methyl-5-vinyl-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione (Vinclozolin) and 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)-2,4-dioxo-1-imidazolidinecarboxamide (Iprodione) which are fungicidal compounds having a partial structure represented by 
The phthalimide type compounds include, for example, N-(trichloromethylthio)phthalimide (Folpet) which is a compound having an N-substituted phthalimide structure, and 1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-N-(trichloromethylthio)phthalimide (Captan) and 1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)phthalimide (Captafol) which are compounds having an N-substituted tetrahydrophthalimide structure.
The anilide type fungicidal compounds include compounds having a 2,6-dimethylanilide structure, such as methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(methoxyacetyl)-alaninate (Metalaxyl), methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl)alaninate (Benalaxyl), methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2-furanylcarbonyl)alaninate (Furalaxyl), 2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)acetamide (Ofurace) and 2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-3-yl)aceto-2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-xylidide (Oxadixyl); and compounds having a 3-chloroanilide structure, such as N-(3-chlorophenyl)-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)cyclopropanecarboxamide (Cyprofuram).
In addition to them, there are used 2-cyano-N-[ethylaminocarbonyl]-2-(methoxyimino)acetamide (Cymoxanil) and ethyl hydrogenphosphonate (Fosetyl) or its aluminum salt, etc.
The fungicidal composition comprising the anilide type fungicidal compound, Cymoxanil or Fosetyl and the compound of the formula I is markedly effective against various plant diseases and is particularly suitably used for controlling, among these diseases, downy mildew and late blight or Phytophthora rot of cucumber, grape and potato and plant diseases caused by fungi of the genus Pythium.
The cyanopyrrole type fungicidal compounds include compounds having a 4-aryl-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile structure, such as 4-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile (Fludioxonil).
The anilino heterocyclic fungicidal compounds include, for example, compounds having a 2-anilinopyrimidine structure, such as 2-anilino-4,6-dimethylpyrimidine (Pyrimetanil) and 2-anilino-4-methyl-6-(1-propynyl)pyrimidine (Mepanipyrim); and compounds having an N-aryl-2,6-dinitroaniline structure, such as 3-chloro-N-(3-chloro-5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyl)-xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-2,6-dinitro-p-toluidine (Fluazinam).
The present fungicidal composition comprising any of these cyanopyrrole type fungicidal compounds or anilino heterocyclic fungicidal compounds is suitably used for controlling gray mold (Botrytis cinerea).
The benzimidazole type fungicidal compounds include methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazole-carbamate (Benomyl), benzimidazole-2-yl carbamate (Carbendazim) and 2-(4xe2x80x2-thiazolyl)benzimidazole (Thiabendazole). The precursors thereof include 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene (Thiophanate) and 1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene (Thiophanate-methyl) which are considered to be convertible into benzimidazol-2-yl carbamate in a plant.
The copper compounds includes various inorganic salts such as chloride, oxychloride, carbonate, oxide, hydroxide, sulfate, phosphate, silicate, zinc chromate, hydrazinium sulfate, etc., and organic salts such as acetate, copper oxyquinolinolate (8-hydroxyquinolinate), oxalate, bis(3-phenylsalicylate), naphthenate, linolenate, oleate, etc.
The carbamate type fungicidal compounds for controlling fungi tolerant to benzimidazole type fungicides refer to the 3,4-substituted, 3,5-substituted or 3,4,5-substituted N-phenylcarbamate compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-171951, Japanese Patent Examined Publication Nos. 58-39802 and 4-39458, etc. More specifically, they refer to, for example, lower (number of carbon atoms: for instance, 1 to 4) alkyl phenylcarbamate compounds having substituents such as lower (number of carbon atoms: for instance, 1 to 4) alkoxy groups, lower (number of carbon atoms: for instance, 1 to 4) alkyl groups or halogen atoms at the 3- and 4-positions, 3- and 5-positions or 3-, 4- and 5-positions of the phenyl group, which are represented by Diethofencarb (isopropyl 3,4-diethoxyphenylcarbamate).
When used in a fungicidal composition, the above-mentioned carbamate type fungicidal compounds for controlling fungi tolerant to benzimidazole type fungicides are very effective in controlling not only the fungi tolerant to the benzimidazole type fungicides but also fungi sensitive to the benzimidazole type fungicides.
Plant diseases that can be controlled by the composition of the present invention blast (Pyricularia oryzae), Helminthosporium leaf spot (Cochliobolus miyabeanus) and sheath blight (Rhizoctonia solani) of rice; powdery mildew (Erysiphe graminis f. sp. hordei, f. sp. tritici), scab (Gibberella zeae), rust (Puccinia striiformis, P. graminis, P. recondita, P. hordei), snow blight (Typhula sp., Micronectriella nivalis), loose smut (Ustilago tritici, U. nuda), bunt (Tilletia caries), eye spot (Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides), foot rot (Rhizoctonia cerealis), scald (Rhynchosporium secalis), leaf blight (Septoria tritici) and glume blotch (Leptosphaeria nodorum) of barley, wheat, oats and rye; melanose (Diaporthe citri), scab (Elsinoe fawcetti), penicillium rot (Penicillium digitatum, P. italicum) of citrus; blossom blight (Sclerotinia mali), canker (Valsa mali), powdery mildew (Podosphaera leucotricha), Alternaria leaf spot (Alternaria mali) and scab (Venturia inaequalis) of apple; scab (Venturia nashicola), black spot (Alternaria kikuchiana) and rust (Gymnosporangium haraeanum) of pear; brown rot (Sclerotinia cinerea), scab (Cladosporium carpophilum) and Phomopsis rot (Phomopsis sp.) of peach; downy mildew (Plasmopara viticola), Sphaceloma scab (Elsinoe ampelina), ripe rot (Glomerella cingulata), powdery mildew (Uncinula necator) and rust (Phakopora ampelopsidis) of grape; anthracnose (Gloeosporium kaki) and leaf spot (Cercospora kaki, Mycosphaerella nawae) of Japanese persimmon; cucumber downy mildew (Pseudoperonospora cubensis); anthracnose (Colletotrichum lagenarium), powdery mildew (Sphaerotheca fuliginea) and gummy stem blight (Mycosphaerella melonis) of melons and cucumbers; early blight (Alternaria solani), leaf mold (Cladosporium fulvum) and late blight (Phytophthora infestans) of tomato; brown spot (Phomopsis vexans) and powdery mildew (Erysiphe cichoracearum) of eggplant; leaf spot (Alternaria brassicae) and white spot (Cercosporella brassicae) of vegetables of Cruciferae; onion rust (Puccinia allii); purple stain (Cercospora kikuchii), Sphaceloma scab (Elisinoe glycines) and pod and stem blight (Diaporthe phaseolorum var. sajae) of soybean; kidney bean anthracnose (Colletotrichum lindemthianum); leaf spot (Mycosphaerella personatum) and leaf spot (Cercospora arachidicola) of peanut; powdery mildew (Erysiphe pisi),and downy mildew (Peronospora pisi) of pea; downy mildew (Peronospora viciae) and Phytophthora rot (Phytophthora nicotianae) of broad bean; early blight (Alternaria solani) and late blight (Phytophthora infestans) of potato; powdery mildew (Sphaerotheca humuli) and Phytophthora rot (Phytophthora nicotianae) of strawberry; net blister blight (Exobasidium recticulatum) and white scab (Erysiphe leucospila) of tea plant; brown spot (Alternaria longipes), powdery mildew (Erysiphe cichoracearum), anthracnose (Colletotrichum tabacum) and Phytophthora rot (Phytophthora parasitica) of tobacco; beet leaf spot (Cercospora beticola); black spot (Diplocarpon rosae), powdery mildew (Sphaerotheca pannosa) and Phytophthora rot (Phytophthora megasperma) of rose; leaf spot (Septoria chrysanethemella) and white rust (Puccinia horiana) of chrysanthemum; gray mold (Botrytis cinerea) and stem rot (Sclerotinia sclerotiorum) of fruit trees such as grape and citrus and various crops such as cucumber, tomato, beans and vegetables; and plant diseases caused by Pythium fungi (Pythium sp.).
In the fungicidal composition of the present invention, although the mixing proportions of the compound of the formula I used as active ingredient and the other active ingredient(s) selected from the group of compounds (b) are not particularly limited, the mixing may be carried out so as to adjust the amount of the compound of the formula I mixed with each of the other active ingredient(s) as follows.
Next, the weight of the at least one compound selected from the group (b) and mixed with 1 part by weight of the compound of the formula I is described below.
The proportion of the ethylenebis(dithio-carbamate) compound(s) ranges usually from 0.01 to 100 parts by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 50 parts by weight, more preferably from 1 to 20 parts by weight, per part by weight of the compound of the formula I.
The mixing proportion of the N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)imide type compound(s) is usually 0.01 to 100 parts by weight, preferably 0.1 to 50 parts by weight.
The mixing proportion of Chlorothalonil is usually 0.1 to 10000 parts by weight, preferably 1 to 1000 parts by weight.
The mixing proportion of the phthalimide type fungicidal compound(s) is usually 0.1 to 10000 parts by weight, preferably 1 to 1000 parts by weight.
The using amount of at least one compound selected from the anilide type fungicidal compounds, Cymoxanil and Fosetyl is usually 0.001 to 100 parts by weight, preferably 0.1 to 50 parts by weight.
The using amount of the cyanopyrrole type fungicidal compound(s) or anilino heterocyclic fungicidal compound(s) is usually 0.001 to 100 parts by weight, preferably 0.002 to 20 parts by weight.
The using amount of the benzimidazole type fungicidal compound(s) or precursor(s) thereof is usually 0.01 to; 100 parts by weight, preferably 0.02 to 50 parts by weight.
The using amount of sulfur is usually 1 to 5000 parts by weight, preferably 5 to 1000 parts by weight.
The using amount of the copper compound(s) is usually 0.01 to 1000 parts by weight, preferably 0.1 to 100 parts by weight.
The using amount of the carbamate type fungicidal compound(s) ranges usually from 0.01 to 100 parts by weight, preferably from 0.02 to 50 parts by weight.
The fungicidal composition of the present invention is applied usually after being formulated into an emulsifiable concentrate, wettable powder, suspension, granules, dust, dry flowable concentrate, aqueous soluble concentrate, oil formulation, smoking formulation, aerosol microcapsules or the like, by mixing with a solid carrier, liquid carrier or gaseous carrier and optionally addition of adjuvants for formulation such as surfactants, fixing agents, dispersants, stabilizers, etc.
The compounds as active ingredients are usually contained in such a formulation in a total amount of 0.1 to 99% by weight, preferably 0.2 to 90% by weight.
The solid carrier includes, for example, fine powders or granules of clays (e.g. kaolin clay, diatomaceous earth, synthetic hydrated silicon dioxide, attapulgite clay, bentonite and acid clay), talcs, other inorganic minerals (e.g. sericite, powdered quartz, powdered sulfur, activated carbon, calcium carbonate and hydrated silica), and salts for chemical fertilizers (e.g. ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, urea and ammonium chloride). The liquid carrier includes, for example, water, alcohols (e.g. methanol and ethanol), ketones (e.g. acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and cyclohexanone), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g. benzene, toluene, xylene, ethylbenzene and methylnaphthalene), aliphatic hydrocarbons (e.g. hexane and kerosene), esters (e.g. ethyl acetate and butyl acetate), nitriles (e.g. acetonitrile and isobutyronitrile), ethers (e.g. dioxane and diisopropyl ether), acid amides (e.g. dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide), and halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g. dichloroethane, trichloroethylene and carbon tetrachloride). The gaseous carrier includes butane gas, carbon dioxide, fluorocarbonigas, etc.
The surfactants include alkyl sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl aryl ethers and their polyoxyethylenated products, polyethylene glycol ethers, polyhydric alcohol esters, sugar alcohol derivatives, etc.
The fixing agents and dispersants include casein, gelatin, polysaccharides (e.g. starch, gum arabic, cellulose derivatives and alginic acid), lignin derivatives, bentonite, saccharides, synthetic water-soluble polymers [e.g. poly(vinyl alcohol)s, poly(vinyl-pyrrolidone)s and poly(acrylic acid)s], etc. The stabilizers include PAP (acidic isopropyl phosphate), BHT (2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), BHA (a mixture of 2-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol and 3-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol), vegetable oils, mineral oils, fatty acids or their esters, etc.
The above-mentioned formulations are applied to plants or soil as they are or after being diluted with water or the like. When applied to soil, they may be sprinkled on the soil surface or mixed with the soil. They may be applied also by any of various methods such as seed treatment, ULV, etc.
When used as a seed-treating agent, the formulations are used by dressing of seeds, seed immersion or the like.
In addition, the formulations may be used in combination with other fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, herbicides, seed disinfectants, fertilizers, soil conditioners, etc.
Although the applying dosage of the fungicidal composition of the present invention is varied depending on the kinds of the compounds used as active ingredients; their mixing proportions; weather conditions; type of formulation; application time, method and site; diseases to be controlled; a crop to be protected; and the like, it is usually 0.001 to 1000 g, preferably 0.1 to 100 g, per are. When the emulsifiable concentrate, wettable powder, suspension, soluble concentrate or the like is used after being diluted with water, the applying concentration thereof is 0.0001 to 1% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 0.5% by weight. The granules, dust and the like are used as they are without dilution.
For seed treatment, the fungicidal composition is used in an amount of usually 0.001 to 50 g, preferably 0.01 to 10 g, (in terms of the sum of the compounds used as active ingredients) per kg of seeds.